Ne me regarde pas
by nahi
Summary: NOUVEAU CHAPITRE JOYEUX NOEL
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de Nahi : Ohayo….je sais je n'est pas fini mes autres fic et j'en commence déjà une autre….bref pour pas que vous me jetiez des tomates voilà la raison….. En se moment je suissur mon camp….et puisque je suis à l'école je n'est pas les brouillons de Une dure histoire…( il ne reste que 2 chapitre et l'histoire est fini) et de IFC alors voici une jolie histoire avec Rin et Sesshi…….vous m'en direz des nouvelle**

**Disclamer : Inuysha et compagnie ne m'appartienne pas il sont la propriété de Rumiko takahashi pour le moment.**

**CE CHAPITRE EST DÉDIER A MISTICELFE**

**Ne me regarde pas Chapitre 1**

De longs cils fins bordaient son regard couleur terre. Dans ces brunelles brune, brillaient une lueur de bonheur que le sourire formé par ses lèvres rosée démontrait bien. Tout ses gestes étaient gracieux et emplie d'amour, celui d'une jeune femme ayant trouver le grand amour.

_Rin !_

_Hai !_ La jeune fille devenue femme répodit avec tendresse à l'appelle de son nom.

_Je part… reste ici, je reviendrais !_ Le seigneur de l'ouest regarda la jeune femme qui ce tenait devant lui,il trouvait qu'elle avait bien grandit et changer physiquement,mais mentalement elle n'avait pas vraiment changer à ses yeux, pour lui, elle restait la gamine qui le suivait.

_Hai Sesshomaru-sama !_ Rin n'aimait pas le voir s'éloigner d'elle, mais elle savait bien qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps, alors à contre cœur elle affichait un petit sourire. Le youkai tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la forêt sans un mot de plus. Rin le regarda disparaître à travers les arbres, maintenant elle était toute seul, Jaken n'étant pas encore revenue, mais elle n'avait pas peur.

_Peut-être Sesshomaru-sama est partit chercher Jaken-sama !_ Se dit à elle même Rin, en se cherchant un coin où elle pourrait s'asseoir. Un coin sec, loin de la terre et de l'herbe fraîche. Avant, il y a encore quelques lunes de cela, elle ne se fessait pas de tracas quand elle voulait s'asseoir, mais là avec son nouveau kimono….. oui Rin avait changer d'habit, l'ancien étant trop usée, commeles autres avant…. Le dernier qu'elle avait eu était d'un bleu marin semblable à l'encre terne qui recouvrait le ciel une fois le soleil disparu. Cependant, le kimono qu'elle portait en cet instant était d'un blanc immaculé, embrassé par de fines fleurs bleu.

Ayant dénicher un tronc d'arbre couché, elle si assit et se laissa engloutir dans ses rêveries habituelle. Elle imaginait avec ferveur les paysages, les aventures et les gens que son maître voyait et côtoyait. Une nuit fraîche tomba quand Aunt vient sortir Rin de ses rêves.

_Uhmmmmmmmmm….AH Aunt !_ S'exclama Rin quand l'animal, si on peut l'interpeller ainsi, accota l'un de ses têtes sur ses genoux pour la réveiller.

_Oh… il fait noir…il faut allumé le feu !_ Tout en dictant se qu'elle avait à faire, elle se leva et se dirigea vers un amas de bois qu'elle avait ramassé durant la journée, pour faire cuire le poisson qu'elle avait attraper au matin à la rivière, et l'alluma.

_Alors Aunt tu viens on vas chercher le poisson ! _Rin comme à chaque fois qu'elle était seule, pratiquais son monologue que Aunt écoutait avec attention. La jeune femme n'aimait pas la solitude et même si Aunt ne pouvais lui répondre de vive voie, elle trouvait le temps moins triste à dire à haute voie se qu'elle pensait tout bas.

_Bon maintenant qu'on à le poisson et que le feu est allumé on va aller le faire cuire….viens Aunt on va s'asseoir…..viens…Aunt viens….il n'y a rien ….allez !_ Aunt c'était arrêtez fixant un point parmi les arbres, puis suite aux appelles persistant de Rin il s'était déplacervers elle, pour la rejoindre. Rin piqua le poisson sur un bâton et s'assit au sol, le dos à côté sur Aunt.

_Dit….Je ne tacherais pas mon Kimono assit ici….. Iie..né ? C'est vrai que le gazon est sec…. Au pire je le laverais demain.. !_

_Aunt…j'ai hate que Sesshomaru-sama et Jaken-sama reveinne, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi Oh non… mais il me manque déjà tout les deux._

_Ah je crois que le poisson est prêt qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?_ Aunt leva une tête regarda le poisson et rumina un petit son.

…_..c'est ce que je croyais et Hop…..hum il est trop chaud je vais devoir attendre ! _Rin avait retiré le poisson du feu et l'avait planter à proximité d'elle, en retrait du feu.

_Dit tu veux que je chante avant le souper..né ?_ Le compagnon à 4 pattes de Rin baissa sa tête levé, la couchant au sol, à côté de l'autre, et ferma les yeux en approbation.

_Hai alors !_

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Donna egao o deaetara_

_Every heart yume ni fumidaseru no_

_Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_Yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru_

_Toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku_ !

Après avoir chanter, Rin mangea le poisson et s'étendit au sol, blottit contre Aunt qui dormait déjà. Il ne lui fallu pas grand temps pour le rejoindre dans le royaume des songes.

_AH !_ Rin se réveilla en sursaut. La lune était haute dans le ciel, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était le rêve qui l'avait réveillé, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être très agréable. Elle se leva et examina Aunt, par chance elle ne lavait pas réveiller ou sinon il était sur que le pauvre n'aurait pas refermé l'œil de la nuit simplement pour faire le guet. Rin s'éloigna en catimini pour ne pas le réveiller, elle voulait marcher un peu pour faire passé le sentiment désagréable qui pesait dans son cœur. L'herbe était fraîche sous ses pieds, et au dessus de sa tête les étoiles perçaient dans le voile encre du ciel. Rin s'arrêta, malgré'le vent qui bruissait dans les arbres, elle entendit un bruit qui ne devait pas être, un craquement de branche.

_Sesshomaru-sama c'est vous ?_ S'enquit la jeune femme en fixant l'endroit venait le bruit. Aucun son, aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles alors elle se dit que cela devait être un simple animale comme un lièvre ou une bestiole de ce genre. Elle retourna vers Aunt pour se coucher et celui-ci était réveiller et la fixait intensément.

_Oh gomenai-chimassu Aunt je ne voulait pas t'inquiéter_ ….._je ne suis qu'allez me dégourdir les jambes et là je vais me rendormir, promis…..alors toi aussi tu pourras te recoucher !_ Rin fit un faible sourire a son compagnon et se pelotonna en boule contre lui, puis s'enfuit dans le royaume de Morphé jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit apparu et que la rosé se soit complètement volatilisé. Cependant, durant toute la nuit Aunt resta éveiller et avec ses 4 yeux il fixait la forêt au alentour sans aucun relâchement, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit levé et que les bruits étranges de la nuit se soient complètement stopper.

**Mot de Nahi : Et voilà chap un fini comment trouver vous le début d'accord l'intrigue n'est pas encore vraiment arriver mais sa s'en vient sa ne sera pas long je vais y travaillé durant mon camps d'été promis promis vous aller voir vous ne serait pas dessu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de Nahi : Et voilà 2ieme chapitre de Ne me regarde pas ….cependant ATTENTION ce chapitre peux être dure sur le cœur comme sur l'âme de certain gens il peut même réveiller des blessures profondément enfouies dans leur être ………**

**Ne me regarde pas**

**Chap 2**

Le soleil à son zénith, régnait en maître sur son royaume. Aucun nuage, même passager, n'osait traverser l'éden bleu que l'astre solaire défendait. Cependant, un impétueux nuage emplit de malices et d'intentions déchus s'aventura sur le royaume du soleil avec un courage et un dessin malsain.

_Aunt…Aunt allez vient….Ah Aunt lâche cette bestiole…. Allez viens…. On va aller dîner!_ Rin grondait Aunt avec un rire enfantin, elle n'était pas contente qu'il la retarde, certes, mais elle trouvait la situation bien coquasse. Aunt jouait à chat avec un pauvre petit lièvre. La bête se sauvait en tout sens pour se sauver du youkai, et celui-ci la suivait pour s'amuser.

_Bon c'était le temps…… on y va né?_ La colosse bête à deux têtes avait arrêter sa partit de jeu qui devenait redondante et avait rejoint Rin qui tenait un baluchon bleu dans ses mains.

_Ce sont des fruits et des champignons pour le dîner! _Proclama la jeune- femme devant la curiosité de son ami vis-à-vis le paquet qu'elle tenait. De la main droite, Rin prit le harnais d'Aunt et l'amena avec elle vers le '' camp '' où ils avaient dormis la veille.

_Bon maintenant je vais faire un feu pour faire cuire les champignons …..Aunt surveille le feu….je vais aller chercher de l'eau!_ Après avoir allumé le feu, Rin ramassa une outre et alla à la rivière. À chaque fois que Sesshomaru partait quelques jours loin de sa protéger, il la laissait au même endroit. Au fils du temps, la jeune-femme avait aménagé cet endroit où elle attendait le retour de son maître. De plus, Le seigneur de l'Ouest rapportait de temps à autres des objets utiles que Rin entreposait dans ce petit campement.

_Mmmmmmm….l'eau est bonne aujourd'hui!_ Rin avait recueillit de l'eau dans ses mains, les avaient portés à ses lèvres et en avait bu le contenue limpide et frais.

_Ennnnnn…..ano Sesshomaru-sama…..hummm…Jaken-sama…Aunt….demo nany yo kokowa?_ Rin avait entendue un bruit, mais cette fois, elle était sur que ce n'était pas un animal. Non! Car un être de la forêt ne ferait pas un tel bruit. Dame nature n'avait pas inventer quel conque animal étant capable de murmurer des mots.

_Peut-être le vent né !_ Se dit-elle pour elle-même, pour se rassurer tout en partant vers son campement.

_Ohayoooo Aunt, j'ai ramené de l'eau!_ _Bon maintenant je vais faire cuire les_ _champignons!_ Avec délicatesse, elle ouvrit le baluchon, prit les champignons et les piqua près du feu sur de fines branches.

Le reste de la journée se passa s'en encombre, s'en qu'elle ou son acolyte n'entendent le moindre bruit insolite, inhabituel.

La nuit tombé, Rin et Aunt s'étaient couché l'un contre l'autre près du feu avec lequel Rin avait fait cuire le souper. Comme à son habitude la jeune-adulte se réveilla, cependant, encore cette nuit, elle avait se sentiment de malaise qui l'étouffait. Elle se leva avec un minutie surprenante et s'éloigna en catimini de son compagnon qui dormait encore.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens comme ça ?_ Plein de questions passait dans la tête de la jeune fille pendant que c'est pas la conduisait vers la rivière.

_Un peu d'eau me ferait sûrement du bien…je me sens vraiment bizarre pour temps je ne les aurais pas toutes suite !_ Soupira Rin en buvant une gorgé d'eau qu'elle avala difficilement.

_C'est peut-être à cause de moi _! Une voix…. Une voix étrangère qui glaça le sang de Rin.

_Nani yo Kokowa!_ Dit la jeune-adulte d'un ton sec en se retournant.

_Nani…. Nani yo kokowa ! _Répéta Rin qui scrutait maladivement les alentour à la recherche d'une forme humaine.

_Moi!_ Susurra une voie mielleuse aux oreilles de Rin. La jeune femme n'osait se retourner. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son coup, elle ne l'avait même pas entendue s'approcher d'elle.

_Tu as peur………je peux le sentir…tu sais je ne te ferais pas de mal!_ Elle pouvait entendre des pas, il s'éloignait d'elle. Rin avait peur, son cœur voulait exploser, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel sentiment. Elle savait que cette fois son seigneur n'était pas là pour la défendre.

_Iie tu ne m'as, que tout simplement surpris!_ Rin se retourna lentement vers l'endroit où elle pensait qu'il se trouvait. La peur régnait dans ses entrailles, mais elle se refusait à le laisser paraître dans ses mouvements ou de le laisser percé dans sa voix. Elle voulait être digne de Sesshomaru.

_Vraiment…. Pourtant tu avait l'air inquiète il y a un moment quand tu me cherch…..!_L'homme n'u pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rin le coupa d'un ton sec.

_Qui êtes-vous?_ Avec un ton autoritaire la jeune femme s'adressa à l'inconnu s'en tenir compte de sa réaction.

_Minoru et vous gente demoiselle ?_ Accompagné de sa voix mielleuse l'homme fit deux pas vers Rin se qui leur permit de se voir l'un comme l'autre.

_Que fait vous ici né_ ? S'enquit- elle tout en continuant de feindre les question de son interlocuteur.

_Et bien j'espèrait trouver un peu d'agréable compagnie …je vous est observé depuis hier …..et vous me sembliez moins froide que cela je dois bien vous l'avouez…._! De ses grand yeux noir l'homme la fixait intensément. Rin ne s'avait pas quoi répondre et n'avait plus, à l'esprit, des questions à lui poser.

_Alors…. Puis-je, maintenant, s'avoir votre nom, jolie demoiselle_! S'enquit l'étranger tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux court, noir et parsemé de mèches qui semblaient rouge.

_Rin!_ La peur commençait déjà à quitter le cœur de Rin et celle-ci commençait à utiliser un ton plus amical, elle esquissa même un petit sourire quand Minoru prononça son nom en lui demandant s'il le disait correctement.

_Alors jolie Rin que faite vous seule né_? S'enquit l'homme en attrapant la main de la demoiselle pour y déposer un fin baiser.

_Oh….j'attend….j'attend quelqu'un!_ Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas dire que c'était son maître légitime qu'elle attendait religieusement.

_Oh alors peut-être que je peux attendre avec vous, pour vous rendre l'attende moins longue_ ! Dit- il en s'assoyant sur le sol humide.

_Hai … …. … ! _Rin aurait bien voulu s'asseoir au côté de l'homme mais le sol était couvert de rosé et elle risquait fortement de taché la blanc immaculé de son kimono.

_Hum…demo vous ne vous assissez pas demoiselle!_ S'enquit le nouvel ami de Rin en la fixant d'un regard curieux.

_Iie….. je ne veux pas salir mon habit…il est blanc et le sol est humide alors….!_ Rin, ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais, elle se sentait gêné d'expliquer la raison qui la forçait a rester debout.

_Oh alors tenez demoiselle assissez vous dessus!_ L'homme retira le haut de son Haori bleu et l'étendit sur le sol pour que Rin puisse si assir.

_I….Iie…remettez le vous allez attraper froid !_ Rin rougit en entendent le nouvel arrivant rire, avait-elle dit quelque chose de stupide.

_Rin ma chère quitte à vous déplaire je suis un youkai et je n'attrape pas froid si facilement_! Minoru était un youkai pur qui aimait prendre forme humaine pour berner les jouvencelle, mias cela Rin l'ignorait.

_Oh… sa ne me dérange pas_ ! Proclama Rin en s'assissent près de Minoru.

_Vraiment …!_ Sourit celui-ci en passant un bras autour des hanches de la jeune-adulte.

_Je…qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être si familier!_ Rin s'était levé d'un bond. Même s'il y a quelque instant elle était toute chose vis-a vis Minoru, le fait qu'il lavait toucher sans sa permission l'avait offusquer.

_Mais gente demoiselle vous étiez d'accord pour que je vous aide à faire passer les heures! _Ce levant à son tour, il alla plaquer ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Rin qui était acculer à un arbre.

_Pas de cette façon_ ! Rin ne savait pas se qu'il voulait mais une chose était sur, un seul homme en se monde avait le droit de la toucherelle, un seul avait tout les droit sur elle sur sa vie et se n'était pas lui, se n'était nul autre que son seigneur.

_Trop tard jolie Rin vous m'avez déjà donné l'accord_ ! Soupira d'une joie avide l'homme en refermant ses doigts autour des poignets de la protéger de Sesshomaru.

I…I…IIIIEEEE!

* * *

Mot de Nahi: ET voilà Chap 2 fini ...il devrait en avoir 5 le prochain étant le pire...bon juste comme ca le premier paragraphe et une sorte de comparaison ...une image de Sesshomaru vis a ses terre que le vilain nuage (minoru) s'acapare...enfin...Cependant Sesshou est déja partit depusi presque 2 jours...Rin hurle...Aunt n'est pas loin ... est-ce que Sesshy va arriver...est-ce que Aunt va venir à la rescouse de rin ...a voir dans le prochain chapitreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

ARIGATO -GOZAIMASSU À:

**Awasateenagerbarbiedoll**: Non c'est pas fou d'écrire avec un traducteur sais une facon comme une autre...bref merci de lire ma fic

**Kohana-chan** : Merci beaucoup pour le reveiw et pour une dure histoire sa va aller vers la fin Aout mais je promet que je vais up laoder.

**Molima-chan :** élas pour mes lecteures et pour Rin et Sesshi...c'est sur que je ne leur renderait pas la chose facile...mais je promet une fic sans encombre pour Rin et Sesshy un truc purement Romantique un jour mais pas ...là (rire démoniaque)

**Misticelfe-chan:** Snifffffffff vilaine...c'est sur que ma la finir ...elle la suite je l'invente au fur et a mesure c'est pas comme IFc ou Une dure histoire qui son sur disquette quelque part dans une boite qui est déja a MTL ...et pour se reparler se n'Est plus qu'une question de semaine tout touluuuuuuuuuu ...mais bon ... ptit scooop comme ca dans pas long y a y tout une autre fic qui va arriver comme par Magie mais bon c'est juste un scooop Ah oui et merci pour le fait de m'Avoir dit que j'avais pas perdue la main...sans joke pour une dure histoire j'ai juste eu 3 reveiw sur le last chapter et j'ai eu peur qu'il soit nullll snif snif snif ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-- touka tu me rassure merci


	3. Chapter 3

Mot de Nahi : Koukou voilà un new chapitre….je produit en ?

**NE ME REGARDE PAS**

**CHAP 3**

Le soleil descendait déjà dans l'horizon. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué le nuage insolite et malfaisant qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de son gigantesque royaume.

_- IIIIiiiiiieeeeeeeee_! Rin criait sa rage à plein poumon, il n'avait pas le droit, non , il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi, de pausé ses mains sur elle sans son autorisation.

_- Du calme ma jolie Rin, du calme!_ Lui susurra Minoru à l'oreille en déposant un tendre baiser dans son coup.

_- LÂCHE MOI I-MI-DI-A-TE-MENT SINON SESSHOMARU_……….! Rin se débattait, essayant avec peine de lui donner des coups de poings, de tête , de pieds ou même tout simplement de se défaire de son emprise.

_- Rin, Rin, Rin…Sesshomaru ne viendra pas, je ne suis pas stupide au poing de me promener sur les terres de Lord Sesshomaru pendant qu'il y est!_ Le youkai resserra son emprise sur les poignets de la jeune femme ce qui dessina sur sa figure une grimace de douleur.

_- Iie Rin il ne faut pas pleurer voyons….. tu vas voir je suis sure que tu vas adorer …. Et j'en fais même la promesse!_ Le youkai embrassa les larmes silencieuses de la jeune-femme tout en pressant son corps contre le sien. Rin était désemparé, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le repousser. Elle était si faible comparé à lui...un ningen n'était rien face à la force d'un youkai et sa elle le savait que trop bien.

_- Yamete yo….yamete yo oneigai-chimassu_ ! D'une voie basse Rin suppliait son tortionnaire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être ainsi soumise à des dessins qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Rin n'avait pas encore découvers les mistère de la vie et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il voulait d'elle.

_- Shttttttttt….. calme toi jolie Rin, reste calme_ ! Le youkai pensant que Rin s'était totalement soumise à sa volonté décida de forcé la barre du raisonnable qui avait déjà cédé aux yeux de la demoiselle.

_**- IIIIIIIEEEE !** _Hurla Rin essayant de le repousser avec une rage profonde qui avait surgit dans son cœur comme une vague brûlante quand elle avait sentit une main baladeuse et sournoise défaire la ceinture de son kimono. Comment ausait-il violé son intimité de la sorte, déjà qu'il la brutalisait, qu'il la retenait contre son gré ...maintenant il se permetait de la dégradé...oh non cela ne se paserait pas comme ça, elle devait l'enempécher.

**_-PETITE INSOLENTE_**! Rugi Minoru à son tour, tout en projetant celle qu'il désirait au sol. La rage qui avait inondé le cœur de Minoru suite à la morsure que Rin lui avaitinfligé céda rapidement place à un amusement macabre et malsain.

_- Bon je crois hélas jolie Rin que cette nuit ne seras que profitable pour moi puisque Morphé semble prêt à vous emporter d'une minute à l'autre!_ Ricana-t-il en s'accroupissant au-dessus de Rin qui se battait contre elle-même pour ne pas perdre connaissance, pour ne pas lui laisser le contrôle de son corps entre ses mains. Elle se sentait faible, le choc que son corps avait absorbé avait été de trop, trop pour son esprit déjà confus entre la peur et la haine.

_-Yamete yo …..ya….Sesshomaru-sama_! Plaida Rin qui pouvait admirer le ciel et la terre tournoient dans une valse enivrante. Pus une forme n'était distincque à ses yeux, pourtant malgrè cela elle devait résister pour l'empêcher de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

_- Shtttttttttt…tout va bien Rin….tout va bien!_ Avec un sourire vainqueur au coin des lèvres Minoru ouvrit le Kimono de sa courtisane forcée et admira la blancheur de sa peau encore insouciante de la rudesse des goujats de son espèce. Du bout des doigts il parcourait les rondeurs de la pucelle, maintenant elle lui appartenait. Tout son innocence, sa douceur, sa beauté, sa joie de vivre, tout ce qu'elle était allait maintenant lui appartenir et être souillé par sa vanité et sa cupidité. Minoru enleva le reste de son Haori tout en regardant avidement la jeune-adulte, qui trop sonné pour se défendre le suppliait d'une petite voie d'arrêter, de partir de la laissé tranquille. Minoru s'accroupie au-dessus de Rin et lui releva la tête pour lui souffler quelques mots.

_- Maintenant tu m'appartiens RIN_! Avec la brutalité d'un homme qui ne cherchait qu'à assouvir ses besoins, il prit la virginité de sa victime. Avec douleur Rin criait, elle avait recommencé à se débattre, une peur étouffante et une colère magistrale se mélangeaient dans son cœur, sans oublier une douleur vive qui imprégnait tout son corps. Alors c'est donc sa qu'il voulait, c'estde cela qu'il parlait, profiter d'elle et de son corps, non il n'en n'avait pas le droit.De nouveau elle le mordit, cependant cette fois au lieu de lui mordre au poignet elle le mordit sur le bras droit et comme un système à pendule il lui renvoya l'appareil en la giflant à deux reprises. Minoru ne faisait plus la court, il ne jouait plus au charmeur, il assouvissait seulement ses envies avec la brutalité d'un animal et même bienpire. Rin réussit néanmoins à la repousser pendant un instant, mais quand elle tenta de se relevé, il la plaqua au sol avec une force qui fit perde connaissance à la demoiselle.Malgré l'énergie et la volonté qu'elle avait mit pour resté éveillé, elle avait sombré dans l'incosience, son corp incapable de fournirl'énergie qu'elle quémendait pour resté éveillé.Alors il continua son acte sans plus se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou de comment elle pourrait réagir le lendemain. Un foie terminé, Minoru se rhabilla et au lieu de partir comme faisait les êtres de son espèce il se coucha au côté de Rin et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

_-Tu vois Rin….ce n'était pas si pire que ça…..cependant tu as manqué le meilleur, mais ne t'inquiète pas demain on se reprendra…..de toute façon on peux encore jouer un peu, Sesshomaru n'est pas encore sur le chemin du retour!_ Avec un sourire à en fendre l'âme il la zieuta et ricanait intérieurement en passant au régal auquel il aurait droit le lendemain matin, à ses larmes qu'elle verserait pour lui et au cri qu'elle lui lencerait. Oui demain il ne jouerait plus au gentil, car faire le gentlement était moins drôle moins exitant pour lui. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était les cris les pleurs la colère et le désespoire et de toute façon un humain ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouait donc on pouvait ce débarasser facilement. De plus il serait bien loin avant que Sesshomaru ne reveinne car il partirait demain après l'avoir utilisé une dernière fois...pour être sur qu'elle s'en souvienne, pour être sur de hantez son esprit

* * *

Mot de nahi : NE me tuer pas svp mais finalement il reste encore 2 chapitre…..et donc le prochain devrais vous faire plaisir surtout ceux qui déteste maintenant Minoru 

**ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU À:**

**Kohana-chan: **gomene- nasai si t'es présentiment se sont révélé juste mais ne t'inquiette pas ...tout va bien allez dans le prochain chapitre je le jure oui oui c'est promit nenon je suis pas DUTOUT sarcastique même pas un peu sur les bord nenon c'est promis oui oui ( GAWAAWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahhah hihihihihihhahahahihihih)

**Molima-chan:** gomene-naisai Molima mais oui j'ai ausé je l'est laissé toute seule je suis méchante en? (Méga-chessse et court se caché) c'est pas ma faute c'était trop tentant...touka le prochain chapitre devrais plus tombé dans les cordes de vous mes chers lecteur...-- enpfffff faut bien que je soit gentil de temp en temps Sinon Sesshy va me faire mal...

**Yami Shino:** (sa tu une sinification ton nom si oui laquelle oneigai parceque je trouve ca beau) Merci de me lire et de me laisser des reveiw j'apprécie énormément le fait que tu prend le temps de me laisser un ptit mot ARIGATO

**Misticelfe-chan: **Koukou...et bien là je pense que je fait vraiment (hihihi) mais bon dans le prochain je crois que je vais me faire pardonner...ou tuer ...ca dépend de quel suite je veux écrire

**Darkangel Guard:** ARIGATO-Gozaimassu pour le reveiw sa ma rendu vraiment heureuse.

**Yune-chan66** : contente que sa te plaise...et bien pour le fait que c'est une fic RIN / SESSHY c'est parceque je veux en faire pour tout les style...jsuis pas pour rester toujours sur le couple Inu/ kag

**Lyla-chan-sama:** Bien non pas grave touka je suis vraiment heureuse que tu eille lit so j'ai hate de te reparler sur MSN + ma puce et bonne chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de Nahi** : _Bon voilà….je sais que beaucoup de vous n'aime pas ce que je fait subir a Rin ….mais pourtant c'est le court de l'histoire qui doit avoir lieu pour que la suite s'écrive…et vous savez que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords avec les perso de Inu et corps….même la je fini toujours par me faire pardonner -_

**NE ME REGARDE PAS**

**CHAP 4 **

Le soleil avait fini la course de son royaume, et reprenait le chemin du retour par le grand détour de la nuit, pour visiter la face cachée de son royaume. Le nuage gris qui trônait sur son territoire le savait, il savait que le soleil avait prit la route du retour. Cependant, il avait décidé de profiter de la parcelle de ciel qu'il avait parasiter jusqu'à son maximum, jusqu'à ce que le danger d'être violemment chassé soit inévitable, juste avant ce moment il partirait loin, très loin, mais temps que cet instant n'était pas à une distance dangereuse il profiterait encore avec perfidie de la situation.

Sa longue tignasse argentée balayait presque le sol, ses pas qui frôlaient à peine la terre soulevaient de tous petits nuages de poussière et la grâce de ses mouvements lui donnait un charme irréel qu'il était le seul a possédé. Malgré l'air de marbre qui était emprunt en éternité sur les traits de sa figure il restait un être de convoitise pour bien des gens. Oui bien des êtres vivant l'enviaient lui et ce qu'il possédait. Ses pas étaient plus rapides qu'à la normale, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi mais quelques chose le poussait a allez plus vite. Il était, plus qu'à son habitude, pressé de retourner vers le cœur de son territoire et aussi en pressant le pas, il pouvait échapper au discutions saugrenue qu'essayait d'engager l'être qui le suivait. Ne mesurant pas plus de trois pieds, une masse verte essayait avec peine de suivre la cadence plus rapide qu'à la normale de son maître. De sa démarche un peu gauche, il tentait de ne pas le reperdre de vue, son maître avait quand même fait la quasi-totalité de son royaume pour le retrouver alors il devait faire l'effort de ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Jaken avait cessé de parler, la marche plutôt rapide le forçait au silence, car s'il parlait, il perdait le souffle et aussi le pas.

Pendant ce temps, à mi-chemin de l'autre extrémité du royaume, une jeune femme sortait lentement d'un sommeille brumeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas trop bien pourquoi, mais elle sentait une douleur lui mordre le corps. Ses longs cils se séparèrent pour laisser paraîtrent ses prunelles de terre. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua deux yeux d'or qui la fixait.

-_Mmmmmmm…Sesshomaru-_sama? Rin était encore entre les deux mondes, elle était confuse et ne se souvenait pas de la veille et pour elle ne sait trop qu'elle raison elle ne voulait même pas tenter de s'en souvenir.

_-Iie jolie Rin, moi je suis Minoru et non Sesshomaru_ ! Susurra une voie qu'elle connaissait et qui lui rappela les brides de cauchemar qu'elle avait délibérément oublié.

_-I….Iie !_ Rin le repoussa à bout de bras et tenta de se lever, mais un élancement de douleur le long de son échine lui en empêcha, la forçant à rester docilement et impuissante sur le sol humide.

_-Ohayo toi aussi jolie Rin_ ! Ricana-t-il sournoisement en l'attrapant avec poigne par les épaules. _Bien dormit….né! _D'un sourire mauvais il déposa un baiser sur la joue droite de Rin. La jeune femme ne parlait pas, ses yeux étaient rond et vide de conscience. La seule vue de cet homme l'avait replongé dans la terreur et la souffrance qu'elle avait subi la veille et de plus, une tonne de question accaparait son esprit. Elle tentait, elle se forçait à se souvenir de ce qu'il savait passer, même si ses remémorations la terrorisaient.

_-Lâche moi…..laisse moi ….NE ME TOUCHE PAS_! L'hystérie avait prit le contrôle de la jeune femme, elle refusait que l'épisode de la veille se répète, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne savait pas comment l'en empêcher.

_-Shutttttttttt!_ Minoru d'un regard Vicieux, détacha le haut de son haori d'une main, retenant Rin au sol de l'autre.

_-IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE………SESSHOMARU-SAMA TASKAITEEEEEE !_ Hurla Rin qui sous le règne de la terreur avait oublié la douleur qui enchaînait son corps et qui se débattait pour fuir loin de cet homme. Elle le frappa, mais il ne broncha pas. Les coups qu'elle lui donnait étaient inutiles, la force d'une humaine ne suffisait pas pour le blessé, cela ne pouvait que l'incommoder. Cependant le fait que Rin se débattait n'incommodait pas Minoru, bien au contraire, çela l'amusait, c'est cela qu'il voulait. Rin voyait bien que ses coups ne le faisaient nullement broncher, alors elle décida de le mordre comme elle avait fait la veille, par contre ce fut une mauvaise idée. Quand la jeune-femme mordu le youkai celui-ci avait failli la frapper, mais au dernier moment il retient son coup. Non il ne devait pas la frapper, car il risquait de lui refaire perdre conscience et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait entendre ses larmes ses cris, alors il devait trouver une autre punition c'est alors qu'il eut une idée qui lui grava un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Tout en prenant possession de Rin une seconde fois, il enfonça ses ongles acérés dans sa chair tendre. Rin hurla de douleur, elle n'entendait, ne voyait plus rien, elle ne sentait qu'une douleur aiguë qui la transperçait de toute part. Elle avait mal, elle ne comprenait plus, elle ne savait plus rien elle n'avait plus la notion du temps ni de ce qui se passait, elle avait tout simplement mal, tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle voulait mourir, elle souffrait tellement, la folie s'introduisait lentement dans son esprit par la faille que la douleur lui avait ouverte. Minoru se délectait de Rin et de ses supplications, au début elle lui avait hurlé de la lâcher, ensuite elle l'avait supplié par ses sanglots de la laisser et finalement aussi honteux que cela puisse être, elle savait mit à **l**'appeler, le quémander **lui. **De sa voie sans vie elle ne cessait de **l**'interpeller, elle voulait voir son seigneur; Oui car ce n'est pas Minoru qu'elle appelait, non, loin de là, lui elle voulait le voir mourir et c'est Sesshomaru qu'elle souhaitait voir apparaître.

_-Ses..so…ma..ru ..o ..sa…..ma ..ses…so….ma…ru…o…..sam…..a..,…! _Les larmes s'évadaient encore en torrent de ses yeux, mais pourtant, elle ne criait plus, elle avait mal, mais ne le sentait plus. Le regard absent, elle avait sombré dans la folie, sa vie si douce si pur avait chaviré dans les immondices de la cruauté et de la souffrance, des idées noirs avaient mesquinement rampé en elle pour se loger dans son cœur et y grandir.

_-Rin…..! _Rin entrouvrit les yeux, elle pouvait sentir le sol froid sous son corps meurtri. Elle avait encore perdue connaissance et encore une fois elle se retrouva face à des yeux ambre. ( Iiiie pas encore…..je veux mourir….. laisse moi…kami-sama nani yo… … watashiwa …dessu….. .shinne). Elle n'avait plus le courage et la force de se battre contre lui, elle ne le voulait plus, elle voulait simplement mourir. Rin ferma les yeux en suppliant le ciel qu'elle ne les rouvrent plus jamais, qu'elle meurt et que le cauchemar cesse.

_-Rin daijo bu dessu ka ?_ Elle reconnaissait cette voie froide dépourvue de sentiment, mais se n'était pas la même tonalité que celle de Minoru, non se n'était pas la même ton même si celui-ci était aussi froid. La jeune-femme ouvra les yeux, incertaine de ce qu'elle découvrirait, mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas Minoru qu'elle verrait car lui ne se souciait pas de son état. Elle se força à faire le point sur l'image flou qui se dessinait à quelque centimètre de son visage et elle s'aperçue que c'était bien lui, il était enfin là. Ce n'était pas un rêve, non il ne fallait pas; et si s'en était un, elle ne voulait plus se réveiller, jamais.

_-Rin daijo bu dessu ka?_ Le seigneur de l'ouest avait abrié Rin de son kimono à elle et la tenait de son seul bras valide.

_-Rin daijo bu dessu ka? _Sa voie était froide comme à l'habitude, mais ses yeux eux trahissaient l'air passible qu'il se donnait.

-Sess…..Sesshomaru…I….i…ii……iiiiieeeeeeeeee…IIIIIIIEEEEEEE..NE ME REGARDE PAS NE….NE…NE ME TOUCHE PASSSS! Rin hurla, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie ainsi, si sale, si laide….indigne de lui. Non elle ne méritait pas ses regards, son attention, elle n'était plus digne du grand lord de L'Ouest. D'un coup elle se redressa fessant tombé son kimono grossièrement déposer sur elle, dévoilant son corps meurtri, sali, tachée de sang de son sang et du sien.

_-Rin!_ Sesshomaru se leva et fit un pas en sa direction, il s'inquiétait, ses yeux le démontraient bien. Cependant il n'était pas le seul à se morfondre, à quelque pas de lui, le petit lézard vers qu'était Jaken regardait la scène avec inquiétude pour sa compagne de voyage.

_-I…IIIe..iiieeee Sess….!_ Le sol tangua et se déroba sous les pieds de la jeune dame, le rêve était fini. Elle avait sombré à nouveau dans le néant. Sesshomaru l'avait attrapé à la volé et la serrait contre lui tout en regardant un point inconnu devant lui, il était incapable de la regarder.

_-Jaken va rejoindre Aunt et fait un feu!_ L'ordre était clair et le lézard l'exécuta sans aucune question.

Le taiyoukai ramassa le kimono de Rin et enveloppa son corps meurtrit avec, puis il la pris comme un bébé, il la serrait contre lui tout en marchant vers la rivière. La rage grondait en lui, il s'efforçait a pensé à n'importe quoi sauf a Rin. Il ne tolérait pas cette odeur qui était emprunt sur son corps et qui riait de lui, lui prouvant qu'il n'avait pas su protéger ce qui lui appartenait.

La rivière coulait doucement avec un doux ronronnement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme tout avait toujours était merveilleux. Sesshomaru s'accroupi près de l'eau lipide qui courait joyeusement sur son chemin déjà tracé. Il regardait les reflets lumineux ils ressemblaient tellement à Rin… oui ressemblaient, car il le savait, Rin ne refléterait pas cet éclat de joie en se réveillant, non… elle pleurerait sûrement et même peut-être humerait-elle encore. Sesshomaru pris une profonde inspiration pour ce calmé, il voulait partir, il avait la nausée, il voulait le punir sur l'instant, oui il souhaitait plus que tout le retrouver sur-le-champ et le tuer. Il regarda Rin, un air de rage fumant dans ses yeux, mais cette haine n'était pas pour Rin loin de là….. pour elle, il ressentait quelque chose de maussade et de triste comme quand il avait appris la mort de son père. Il hésita un instant, puis enleva le kimono de sur la jeune-femme et le fourra dans l'eau entre deux roches pour être sûr que le courant ne l'emporte pas. Puis, avec Rin dans ''ses bras'', il entra dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Au début, le Taiyoukai hésita, il avait peur qu'elle se réveille, mais il fallait bien qu'il la lave un peu pour enlever l'odeur et les marques. Cependant il ne se résolu pas à la toucher de sa propre main, alors toujours en la tenant contre lui, il alla chercher le kimono et s'en servi pour laver superficiellement le corps de la jeune-femme. Sesshomaru était inquiet, malgré la température plutôt base de l'eau, elle ne savait pas réveiller, elle dormait toujours, plongé en plein cœur de ce cauchemar qui c'était introduit dans son esprit et qui la torturait pour la troisième fois. Le lord l'amena où il avait envoyé son fidèle serviteur faire un feu. Il déposa la jeune lady près du feu emmitouflé soigneusement dans fluffy qu'il avait retiré de son armure, puis il s'adressa au youkai lézard.

_-Jaken, est-ce que Aunt va mieux_ ? Impartialement il avait imposé un sujet qui refusait toutes questions possibles et qui n'acceptait que des réponses.

_- Il va mieux Sesshomaru-sama…..je lui est donné un contre poison! _Aunt avait été empoisonné par la même ''odeur'' qui avait abusé de Rin. L'imprudent avait bien planifier son coup et aussi su attisé et attiré le courroux du Maître de l'Ouest.

_-Bien!_ Après avoir étendu le Kimono de Rin sur des branches pour le faire sécher, Sesshomaru se retira à une dizaine de mètre de Rin et de Jaken, et s'assit adossé à un arbre, la discutions était close pour la soirée et il était clair pour Jaken qu'il était préférable de se taire comme de rejoindre son maître, loin de Rin. Avec la crise que Rin avait faite, Sesshomaru croyait bon de lui laisser de l'espace à son réveille pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur comme elle avait fait plutôt. Sesshomaru ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit guettant le moindre son ou la moindre odeur qui pourrait révéler un ennemi, ou une amélioration ou un dégradation de l'état de sa protégé.

**

* * *

**

**ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Yune-chan66 :** Koukou contente que Minoru te déplais (sourire sadique) naaaaaaaaaa…..sans joke moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop ……mais bon y faut bien un méchant partout

**Kohana-chan :** ET bien voilà Sesshi est là……et pour Minoru sa va venir….la le problème c'est que Rin à pête un ptit peu les plomb là et beaucoup plus tard - ( part se cacher sous le bureau ….jveux pas mourir moaaaa)

**Molima-chan :** gomen-naisai….mais oui il y a encore toucher…c'Est pas de ma faute moi…tu m'as dit de pas le faire alors résulta….JE LE FAISSSSSS……mais non mais non jpa vrai cétait déjà prévu …voui vou je le jure…masi bon le prochain chapitre devrais de contenter visavi Minoru-kun

**Misticelfe-chan :** ET bien voilà……je suis vraiment sadike mais ques tu veux moi…… je trouve sa trop facile de leur faire une belle vie toute cute alros je les masacre un peu….mais bon la pour l'instant c'Est fini et j'espre que j'ai pas été trop longue, jveux pas me retrouver avec un scalpe.

**Karite-sama :** Arigato-chimasuu j'aime bien le fait que quelqu'un trouve ma fic intéressante et non…Sadike hihihihi! Non mais sans joke sa me rend joyeuse et je trouve comme ca que c'Est plus facile pour moi d'écrire ….parce que la j'ai moins la trouillle de me faire buter pour le fait que je leur rend la vie un peu dificile.

**Seshira-chan **: Koukou…….eeeee…s'en sen viens dans pas long !

**Mot de Nahi :** Koukouuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ce cache sous son bureau ….vsou savez…si vous m'écrivez des revei wmoi j'écrit plus vite parce que sa me motive a fond oui oui c'Est vrai…..et svp tuer moi pas …..ne non voyons je me construi pas une forteresse parce que vous risquez de me buter si je poste le prochain cahpitre…bien non s'est dans votre tête sa

So o prochain chapitre on va revoir Minoruchou ……..(Rire Sadique )


	5. Chapter 5

**Mot De Nahi **: ……………. Avis à la population si j'me fais déliter une fic par F. a cause que je fais des retour a mes lecteurs…et bien j'écris pu…!

Disclamer : Inu-yasha et compagnie appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi.

**NE ME REGARDE PAS**

** Chap 5**

Il n'y a qu'un soleil qui garde le ciel. Un seul astre pour protéger l'immensité bleue qui court au-dessus de nos têtes. Unique gardien de cet éden si pur. Son devoir est simple mais rude, repousser, chasser et même détruire tout nuages ayant l'affront de vouloir s'imposer sur le bleu immaculé du ciel. Irréprochable, sans aucune faille l'astre ardent accompli son travail. Cependant, la faute s'est produite, un nuage malicieux s'est glissé sur les limites du territoire surveillé et en a marqué sa venue d'un point sombre. Et cette fois, le soleil ne peux rien faire pour effacer cette marque, car elle est trop profondément encrée dans le ciel et seul la volonté propre de l'éden pourrait supprimer la tache qui le marque, mais cela…… est improbable

Dans l'ombre frêle de l'aube, une petite brise lui apportait un parfum suave et coloré de douce odeur sucrée. La fraîche à la douce fragrance chatouillait ses nasaux. Cependant, malgré l'envoûtement de l'odeur paradisiaque et le sommeil qui pesait lourd sur ses paupières déjà closent, il se forçait à garder sa vigilance. Son corps ankylosé par l'envie de s'évader sur les terres de Morphée lui compliquait la tâche; le mettant en guerre contre sa volonté de vouloir entendre tout sons ou sentir toutes odeur subtile de danger, contre la torpeur qui peu à peu resserrait ses chaînes qui l'engouffreraient dans un sommeil profond. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter dans le monde des rêves, il n'avait pas le droit de céder si facilement au sommeil. Son image en souffrirait trop, lui un grand lord à qui aucun être vivant ne peut s'opposer se ferait vaincre par la fatigue…. cela serait tout simplement et purement un honte à son statut. Comme il allait cédé à Morphé, il fut retiré de la torpeur qui l'avait enveloppé. Une subtilité avait réveillé ses sens et les avait mit en alerte. Caché au milieu des aphrodisiaques sucrés que dégageaient les fleurs de l'été, une odeur saline commençait, de manière subtile, à prendre sa place sur les ailes de la brise. Et c'est ce changement d'odeur dans le vent qui l'avait mit en éveil. Le lord se leva et se déplaça vers un point fixe à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se pencha sur une silhouette qui était emmitouflée dans une fourrure blanche et tufeuse. Les yeux ambres du lord scrutaient le visage de la jeune femme qui était allongée sur le sol. Le front couvert de sueur et le visage déformer par des rictus, elle délirait silencieusement, enchaînée dans un mauvais rêve qui ne voulait pas la laisser se réveiller. Le lord, ne sachant pour quelle raison, décida d'enlever la mèche de cheveux qui était collée sur le visage de la jeune adulte.

_Hum….iie….yamete_! La jeune femme bougea et murmura des mots qui auraient été inaudible pour des oreilles d'humain.

_Rin…tout va bien_ ! Murmura à son tour le youkai car c'est ce qu'était le lord…un youkai et pas n'importe lequel, non, un de haut lignage, un Tai youkai..

_JAKEN_! Récita le youkai avec un ton froid et ferme, plus ferme que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour parler a sa jeune protégée.

_H... Hai Sesshomaru-sama!_ Le crapaud vert s'était réveiller en une fraction de seconde juste en attendant la voix de son maître.

_Prends Aunt et va chercher des herbes que Rin prend quand elle a mal à la tête!_ La voix du Seigneur le l'Ouest était grave et profonde et surtout indiscutable, Jaken aurait aimé obéit sans un mot,mais….!

_Demo Shesshomaru-sama…Aunt n'est…! _Jaken n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase son seigneur s'était retourner vers lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

_Alors cours!_ C'est ce que Jaken fut, il tourna les talons et détalla. Le regard de son maître lui avait glacé le sang à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas pensé contredire l'ordre qu'il avait reçu.

_Sess….so…ma….taskété!_ Rin délirait plonger dans un sommeil et un enfer dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Sesshomaru la regarda. C'était sa faute si Rin était ainsi… Il pourrait la tuer et la ressusciter par la suite …cela arrangerait tout, mais il était incapable de le faire. La simple idée d'enlever la vie de la jeune femme le dégoûtait. Il ne savait trop pour qu'elles raisons mais il était incapable de forger clairement cette idée dans sa tête et encore moins de la mettre en acte. Comme à son habitude il refusa le sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et dériva ses pensées vers autre chose et cet autre chose n'était nul autre que le bâtard qui avait pénétré sur ses terres et qui avait abuser de Rin. La rage grondait dans l'âme du Tai youkai et ses yeux s'imbibaient de sang. Un chose était en mouvement dans son esprit, un sentiment pervers et hypocrite, celui de la vengeance. Par contre cette envie était démesuré et obnubilait le cerveaux du Tai youkai qui cherchait uniquement la façon donc il ferait payer le malotru qui avait souiller sa protégée. Ses gros et ses griffes avaient allongés sous l'effet de la colère. De plus, les marque sur son visage devenait plus proéminent et sa carrure augmenta de volume, il était sur le point de se transformer et c'est ce qui saurait produit si seulement…….si seulement ……..

* * *

Les arbres se succédaient, il paniquait. Ses yeux s'accrochaient à tous, mais tous les tronc d'arbre mort pour en trouver un qui avait les qualités requise. Soudain il stoppa sa course folle. À ses pieds, gisait un tronc d'arbre mort d'au moins 2 fois sa grandeur et 3 fois sa largeur. Il en dégageait une odeur de pourriture pestilentiel, assez forte pour cacher celle d'un cadavre en décomposition….ou du moins la camoufler. Il rampa à l'intérieur tapotant la parois pourrit de ses mains. Il pouvait sentir des vermines visqueuses s'écraser sous ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il plaquait une main sur la parois à la recherche de se qu'il voulait. Il vit un puit de lumière juste un peu devant lui. Oui il devrait en avoir là… de plus il se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue ramper dans un des ses choses mortes à l'odeur nauséabonde, même lui qui était un youkai, cette senteur lui donnait le haut le cœur. Rendue dans la lumière, il chercha, déposant son regard sur toutes les tiges, les feuilles des plantes qu'il pouvait voir pour trouver la bonne. Finalement il la trouva la plante aux feuilles jaune pâlissante et à la tige frêle et recourber. Il l'arracha, la rangea dans son kimono et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans la direction d'où il était venue.

* * *

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH……….Sess…..Ses…sse…..sesss…Seshomaru-…Sama….na…NANI KOKO WA !_ Contre toute attende Rin venait d'ouvrir les yeux et se qu'elle vit à son réveille était la haine et la rage à son état pur. Quand le regard sanglant du Lord croisa celui de sa protéger, elle pue y lire une haine et une colère comme elle n'en avait jamais vue souiller son visage parfait. Cependant ce n'est pas la couleur rubis des yeux de son maître qui la replongea dans sa folie, mais plutôt le rictus qu'il avait eu quand elle avait prononcer son nom. Il avait reculer avec une grimace de dégoût, retournant s'accoter à l'arbre d'où il avait assurer la garde durant la nuit. C'est alors qu'elle compris, sa crainte était fondé, elle le dégoûtait à présent. 

Sesshomaru s'éloigna de Rin répugné, mais pas de sa protégée, mais de lui. Lui et le fait qu'il avait céder si facilement et quand plus elle l'avait vue faible, incapable de contrôler se sentiment qu'il gérait si bien de nature. Il s'assit, adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, les yeux fermés, il tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit, de retrouver le calme qu'il possédait en permanence. Il sentit la rage le quitter et son esprit redevenir lucide, et c'est là qu'il comprit que son erreur était plus grande que ce qu'il pensait. Déjà le fait qu'il avait perdue le contrôle de lui même et que Rin l'ai vue ainsi était une erreur , mais la catastrophe ne s'arrêtait pas là, il avait fait une faute dans son jugement en s'éloignant de Rin et maintenant il le savait, il pouvait sentir l'odeur salé des larmes de sa protégée.

_( Cela ne devait pas se passé ainsi… qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire pour qu' elle ne panique pas, elle doit pensé que c'est a cause d'elle si j'ai perdue mes moyens …mmmm) _Sesshomaru réfléchissait rapidement, il se leva et se dirigea vers Rin.

La jeune femme était replier sur elle même les mains crisper sur ses épaules se balançant doucement pour réprimander ses pleurs.

_Rin ! _Le lord l'interpella espérant ainsi obtenir une porte de sortit pour réparer la faute qu'il avait fait.

_-Rin! R_épéta-il d'un ton faible pour donner une impression de douceur, mais assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

_go……gomen-a…saillll….gomene –nasaii …..gome…nn…asaiiii…. …..gomene….gomene….gomen nasaiiiiiii!_ Elle rompit sont silence dans un flot d'excuse entrecouper par des sanglots.

Sesshomaru se pencha vers l'humaine, elle lui faisait pitié, mais pas du sens qu'elle le dégoûtait au non….plutôt du sens qu'il avait mal pour elle. Il pouvait sentir en lui quelque chose de fade presser son cœur de fade et …triste…triste comme une journée de pluie…..ou une journée sans son sourire à elle.

_-Rin !_

_- gomene…nasaiiiii…….goooomeneeeeee…..gomene nasaiiiiiiiiiii! _Elle continuait de pleurer doucement en se bercent sur elle même. Elle avait si mal, elle était perdue, elle savait que les excuses ne changeraient rien à la pensé de son maître…….mais plus elle s'excusait , plus elle avait mal et plus elle voulait se faire pardonner. À chaque fois que des paroles franchissaient ses lèvres elle se rendait un peu plus compte de l'ampleur et la graviter de l'horreur qui savait abattu sur elle. Son maître la rejetait, elle avait été souiller et maintenant…… Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait, elle devait quitter son seigneur elle ne pouvait rester avec lui, il l'avait rejeter, elle devait partir vers un village…..mais les autre humains voudrait-il de elle? Non, elle ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre dans un village humain…elle ne pourrait pas vivre loin de son seigneur….mais

_Rin ! _Sesshomaru se tenait droit devant elle, le regard brouiller par un quelconque sentiment étranger à son cœur.

Rin leva ses yeux rougis vers son seigneur, comme à l'habitude elle croisa des yeux sérieux et une bouche sans sourire. Elle avait cessez de pleurer, la gorge trop serrez pour laisser sortir un son de plus. Elle aurait voulu le suppliez de la garder a ses côté ou de la tuer….oui elle préférait mourir que d'être ouvertement rejeter pas son seigneur. Oui elle aurait tant voulu lui demander, mais elle ne pouvait que le regarder avec sa mine abattu, entre la folie et le désespoir, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Sesshomaru s'accroupi et s'approcha de Rin et lui murmura un phrase à l'oreille. Elle ne pouvait le croire, elle repartit en larme et s'accrocha au kimono de son maître, non cela était impossible, non, comment pouvait-il dire cela.

* * *

**MOT DE NAHI**…hihihih Chapitre fini Je sais …je suis longue a up laoder mais je viens d'entré au cégep et ….en plus j'ai pas eu de reveiw pour une dure histoire OUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnn……mais bon dasn pas long je vais up loader IFC et un rêve d'été et avi a la population, il reste un chapitre a une dure histoire. 

**ARIGATO gozaimassu A **:

**KARITE-sama **: Ah j'avoue que j'y vais un peux fort des fois avec les persos mes bon ……c'est comme ça ! Et j'ai hate que tu up loade et je suis heureuse que ma fic de plait et crois moi que tu mérite grandement le titre de sama

**Dodie-rogue** : Merci pour le reivew et sa me fais chaud au cœur de savoir que tu aime

KOHANA-CHAN : ALLER MA GRANDE EN VOI MOI CE CHAP LA QUE JE LISE TON HISTOIRE ET AU PLUS VITE ALLEZ GO ON F. …je crois que c bien expliquer ? alors Arigato pour le copliment et sans joke ton histoire poste la sur f. moi sa va me faire plaisir et pour minoru ca va au prochain chapitre c LA PROMESSE de mon âme qui est marquer ici ….j'ai trop hate de le faire payer

**Misticelfe-chan **: Ohayo toi contente que tu me lise toujours et ho la new chap jespère qu'il ta plus

**Syura** : bonjour toi et voilà la suite…je viens de t'ajouter dans mes contact alros la juis en attende de tes commentaire.

**Yami-Shino** : Javoue que ton nom est bo et je suis heurese que tu mayent laisser un ptit reveiw

**Yune-chan66-chan** : Je te jure que le prochain chapitre tu va l'adorer …surtout avec se que Sesshyu a dit a Rin

**MOLIMA-CHANNNNNNNNN**: Tu va adorer le prochain chapitre ma grande je te le Jure et même que ma te le dédicasser c une promesse ooui oui c vrai :P

**Shiaru :** ARIGATOGOZAIMASSSSSSSSU c gentil le review


	6. Chapter 6

**Mot de Nahi **: Ohayoooooooo Mina-san! Genki dessu-ka ? Moi ça va bien ... bref je suis désoler de 1 de ne pas pu avoir up loader souvent……mais je suis au cégep en …Graphisme et on a …oui pas beaucoup de devoir mais des LONGS devoir ..vous-savez ceux qui prenne 6 heure a faire? 2 IFC s'en vient ainsi que UN RÊVE D'ÉTÉ…..mais ce qui est en de une dure histoire….elle traîne ..j'ai pas eux beaucoup de reveiw et sa me tante pu de l'écrire alors…..c'Est ça ! …ah et de 3 j'avais pu décran pendant une semaine….alors c pour ça qu'il a traîné de la patte pour que je le poste

AVERTISSEMENT…. SI JME FAIS BAILCOTÉ UNE FIC ACAUSE QUE JE FAIS DES RÉPONSE AU REVIEW…..JE N'ÉCRIS PLUS SUR F. vous êtes prévenue

Disclamer : Rin, Sesshy, Jaken , Aunt …appartienne a la grande et subliminal Rumiko Takahashi…Minoru …lui viens de mon cerveau déranger

NE ME REGARDE PAS

CHAP 6

Un soleil rouge se levait sur les plaines des terres de l'ouest. Le ciel était couvert de la rougeur colérique de l'astre solaire. Une teinte rouge comme le sang s'étirait à perte de vue, s'effilochant dans un orange brûlant au fur et à mesure que le soleil grimpait dans le ciel. Ce matin, il faudrait attendre longtemps avant d'espérer voir le bleu éclatant du ciel. Le soleil montrait sa colère de son plein gré dans l'espoir d'effacer la souillure que l'éden avait subi et il n'était pas près de se calmer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il cherchait son souffle, mais il n'abaissa pas sa cadence. L'air qui déferlait dans ses poumons lui brûlait les bronches et lui râpait la gorge comme s'il eu respiré du sable au lieux de l'air qui l'entourait. Ses côtes le fessaient souffrir d'un douleur lancinante, à chaque respiration il avait l'impression que la chair et les muscles qui les recouvraient se déchirait en lambeaux. Les muscles de ses jambes le torturaient, ils semblaient avoir rétrécis et vouloir se romprent sous la tentions de chaques pas supplémentaires . Il était près de son but, mais ne pouvait, ne voulait arrêter ou ralentir, trop de choses étaient en jeux. Au loin, il apercevait des formes flous et pâle, c'est là qu'il devait se rendre, c'est là que son maître attendait son retour avec l'herbe médical.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru retira son bras des épaules de sa protéger. Il se redressa de tout son long et regarda droit devant lui. De son regard impassible et froid, il fixait la silhouette qui s'approchait.

_Alors Jaken! _Le ton du seigneur avait retrouver sa fermeté idolâtre qui plongeait dans l'incertitude et l'inquiétude tout ces interlocuteurs ou presque.

_Je….je……l…la…voi…ci ….Sessho…maru…sama!_ Haleta, hors d'haleine un petit youkai vert tendant un main tremblante d'un sur effort vers son maître.

_Hai! Rin, tient, mange!_ De son unique main, la taiyoukai prit l'herbe jaunie des mains du petit crapaud youkai pour la donner à la jeune femme.

Quant- à elle Rin, prit la médication d'un air absent et la coupa en petits morceaux. Avec ses doigts, elle enfonçait dans le fond de sa gorge ses petits fragments de plante, sans une grimace, sans un mot…….. sans aucun remerciement…… seulement avec des larmes silencieuses qui glissaient le long des ses joues.

Jaken fixait Rin intensément. Il s'était laisser tomber au sol, incapable de rester une seconde de plus debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il aurait voulu se reposer vaniteusement, oublier la douleur qui le rongeait dans le monde de Morphée. Il avait accompli la volonté de son Seigneur il avait bien le droit au repos….. mais malgré la lassitude et la fatigue que sa course lui avait encouru, malgré la douleur de ses muscles, il était incapable de dormir pour se reposer et pour oublier cette douleur. Il était trop captivé par l'image de Rin. Elle était accotée à un arbre un peu en retrait de lui et de leurs maître. Elle contemplait le ciel de son regard fou. Les yeux trop grand ouvert, les pupilles trop contractées, le visage absent de tout sentiment, trop blanc et sali de larmes séchés, immobile, elle ressemblait trop à un mort et il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Oui! Rin avait les traits d'un mort qui avait vue la faucheuse venir réclamer son âme d'une façon injuste et cruelle. Encore prisonnière de sa conscience qui s'amusait à la mal mené avec l'abomination qu'elle avait subi, elle commençait à se battre contre elle même. Une lumière c'était allumé dans son âme, faible et branlante, mais existante. Se sons les paroles de son maître qui avait réveillé en elle le désir de continuer à vivre.

Le grand Lord des terres de l'Ouest était assit, lui aussi accoté contre un arbre, et il gardait les yeux fermé. Il analysait en permanence les informations que son ouie et son odorat lui donnait. Il savait que Jaken était à gauche, à proximité de lui et il était ….inquiet, anxieux…..Sesshomaru le trouvait stupide…oui, lui aussi il se faisait du souci pour Rin, mais de la à le laisser paraître, ce n'était pas digne d'un youkai. Cependant, d'une certaine façon, il n'était pas mieux que Jaken. Lui, le grand lords avait commit une erreur qui transgressait son code stricte de l'honneur youkai. Avec les mots qu'il avait soufflé a Rin, il avait dévoilé un coté faible de son être… un côté qui n'y a pas le droit de survie dans son âme. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils, il sentait Aunt un peux en arrière de lui qui dormait et il sentait les larmes de Rin qui était assit plus loin devant lui. Depuis qu'il lui avait dis ses mots, elle s'était en murée dans un silence total. Ces mots étaient peut-être de trop pour elle, peut-être ne sourira-t-elle plus à cause de ses paroles…_.Iie… je n'ais pas le droit de penser à cela, je dois la venger et pour ça je dois rester calme, je dois tuer celui qui a souiller l'un de mes biens_…….. Sesshomaru tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour Rin….Bien sur, c'était faux, il le savait, mais personne à par lui n'avait le droit de connaître cette faiblesse. Le lord entendit un mouvement de pas, mais pourtant, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il savait que c'était Aunt, qui réveillé, venait les rejoindre. Le youkai à la chevelure argentée ouvrit les yeux et fixa Aunt, il semblait bien, puis il regarda Jaken et analysa son état….il ne s'endormirait pas tout de suite, il était trop inquiet.

Le lord ce leva, il était temps qu'il parte à la chasse, il n'y avait aucun danger aux alentours et il commençait à ressentir la rage de l'attente. Il pouvait commencer son tracage sans aucun souci.

_Aunt, Jaken, surveillez Rin!_ Proclama le seigneur en marchant vers l'Ouest !

_HAI Sesshomaru-sama, Grmmmmmmmmm_! Acquiescèrent les 2 youkais à leur façon.

_Sesshomaru-sama, où allez-vous? _Rin avait laissez sa tête mollement tomber sur le côté et fixait le dos de son maître qui avait arrêter de marcher.

_Je vais tuer celui qui t'as fait ça Rin! _Après ces paroles d'une douceur colérique Sesshomaru continua sa route, s'enfonçant tranquillement dans la noirceur des arbres.

_Ces paroles était donc vrai_……………_ Rin, je ne te déteste pas, c'est lui qui ma mit en colère et jamais tu ne pourra me dégoûter compris!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Longtemps il avait descendue a guai dans la rivière avec un sourire pervertit d'un bonheur malsain. Fou, il se sentait fier, son plan était parfait et même sa façon de le terminer ne comportait aucune faille. Il avait réussi à rentré sur les terre de l'ouest sans que quiconque aille conscience de sa présence, il serait bien capable dans sortir sans qu'on le découvre. Il ne resterait de lui qu'une simple ombre de mauvaise augure qui aurait fauché une place permanente dans le domaine immaculé du Lords.

_Et voilà pour mon immortalité a moi…elle et IL ne m'oubliera jamais Hahahaha!_ Un homme à la chevelure rouge se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il était bien loin de son dernier crime, bien loin des terres de l'Ouest et de son possesseur. Il avait marcher au delà de 20 mille dépassé la frontière Ouest du Domaine de Sesshomaru, il était sur qu'il étai sauf et qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

_Pauvre fou que se Youkai, trop surestimer tant qu'à moi, Une humaine. Une NINGEN…. Honte à lui et il ne là même pas utiliser à sa juste valeur…au moins j'y est remédier !_ Les yeux fermer, les mains entrecroiser derrière la tête, un sourire imprimer sur ses lèvres rouge, il se faisait bilan à lui même de son exploit.

_Garder une humaine, lui un youkai de sa trempe…. Il n'as pas d'allure….mais au moins si cela n'aurait été qu'une légende….!_ Minoru avait ouvert les yeux et scrutait les nuages blancs, ils les trouvaient laids, leur blancheur immaculé le rendait malade de haine, comme la chevelure de se lord si puissant ….se n'était qu'une vil tromperie a ses yeux, car se Lord si haut placé était facile a faire tomber, aussi facile que les nuages à chasser du ciel par le soleil.

_Mmmmmmmm…j'aurais du amenée avec moi la petite garce…j'en aurais bien profiter se soir hihihihihihi …. L'entendre crier sa mort….mmmmm…. je crois que ses larmes vont me manquer….. …j'aurais du la marquer ou la lacérer…mais bon au pire je laisse passer quelque années le temps qu'il m'oubli et j'y retourne….. je pourrais la tuer cette fois …WOW! _Le grand sourire fendant de Minoru avait disparue, une lame de katana était enfoncer d'un centimètre dans la peau basané (foncé) de son coup.

_Tu n'y retournera pas et c'est toi qui mourra! _Glacial comme le marbre, le ton ferme et sec, le regard imprégné d'un rouge éclatant, il avait enfin trouver sa proie.

_Je ne te croyais pas si faible Sesshomaru, s'amouracher d'une ningen! _Minoru c'était retiré de la lame et se levait face au lord Des terres de l' Ouest.

_Tu es venus sur mes terres, tu as profiter et abusé de mes biens et tu veux que j'omette de te punir?_ La frustration montait dans les entrailles du lords et pour en assouvir une parti il agrippa Minoru par la gorge pressant avec son pouce sur l'entaille qu'il avait fait, fessant ainsi couler son sang.

_Ahahahahah…qu'est ce que tu va faire Sesshomaru-o mae…me tuer hih_i ! Rigola Minoru qui pour le narguer ne se débattait même pas.

_Iie, je vais te faire souffrir, tu v'as comprendre ce que tu lui a fais!_ Les marques mauves qui ornaient la figure de Sesshomaru s'allongèrent, ses gros coupant comme des lames de rasoir devenirs plus proéminent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge de Minoru en s'allongeant.

_Ah oui ..hihihihi ..et tu viens me dire qu'elle n'est rien d'autre que ta possession, ton bien……. Cette……….. humaine !_ Minoru du cesser de parler, de se moquer, il devait trouver un moyen de se dégager de cette fâcheuse position sinon Sesshomru allait le tuer et un fois mort, il ne pourrait pas raconter son exploit. Il ne pourrait pas ridiculiser Le grand Tai youkai et sa faiblesse.

_O maeee….Hurusaiiii_! Les dents serrés les muscle crisper Sesshomaru contrôlait sa colère avec toute la dignité de son rang, il le fallait bien, sinon au lieu defaire uniquement souffrir ce bâtard jusqu'à ce qu'il demande libération par la mort, il le tuerait d'une façon barbare, sans aucun autre châtiment. D'une simple pulsion, Sesshomaru lança sont opposant au sol, lâchant la prise qu'il avait sur lui.

_D'accord Sesshomaru je vais faire joujoue avec toi Hihihiahhah! _Minoru dégaina un poignard donc la lame était rouge de la ceinture de cuire noir qu'il portait à la taille, qui fermait son haori bleu.

Sesshomaru plaça son pied droit en avant pour être de ¾ face à son opposant il mit sa main sur son épée mais ne dégaina pas. Une joie haineuse l'habitait, quand Minoru leva sa dague, Sesshomaru partit en flèche vers lui et le plaqua avec son épaule droite tout en remontant son coude pour aller frapper le membre qui tenait la dague rougeoyante. Minoru écarquilla des yeux incrédules, il n'avait pas pensé que le Lord puisse faire un mouvement pareille, lui il s'attendais à le voir dégainer son Katana. Minoru avait lâchez la prise sur son arme et celle-ci avait voltigée gracieusement dans les airs pour retomber lourdement sur le sol. Le temps que l'agresseur de Rin reprenne contrôle de lui-même, Sesshomaru c'était éloigner de 3 mètres, le pieds gauche en avant, placer de 3/4 , le bras droit tendu vers l'arrière, la main pointer vers le sol. Les ongles acérer de Sesshomaru luisait macabrement, prêt à empoisonner ce qu'ils toucheraient. Un sourire heureux de vengeance affiché au coin des lèvres le Lord s'élança vers sa proie et l'empoigna par la taille, rentrant ses griffes dans la chair tendre de l'être vivant.

_Tu va souffrir longtemps avant de mourir! _Murmura mielleusement Sesshomaru à l'oreille de Minoru avant de reculer d'un bon, laissant ses griffes déchirer la chair dans laquelle elles avaient pénétrées. Minoru ne riait plus, il avait cru que Sesshomaru aurait été plus affecté par l'état dans lequel il avait prit plaisir à mettre Rin, du moins….assez pour nuire à sa capacité de combattre intéligament. Cependant, le sourire de Minoru lui revint, non Sesshomaru ne pouvait pas penser à cela… la haine était trop présente dans son esprit….alors…il était en mesure de le tuer. Minoru lâcha un rafe de rire et s'élança sur Sesshomaru, il en était sur, cette fois Sesshomaru avait perdu… son honneur et sa vie!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OHAYO!

Bon trève de blabla….(rire sadique ) Bon tout ceux qui mon sur MSN si vous voulez voir mes talent en dessin j'ai un ami qui a scanner ou photographier je c pu….. un de mes test de dessin ( un 10 min )!

Bon …Lala est-ce que Sesshy va mouru …eeee….moururer……eeeee…Mouriru…touka vous savez bien se que je veux dire ( rire sadique)

Bon désoler du temps d'up loade mais c pas évident pour moi de se temps si …. Si vous voulez des explication…..envoyer moi un e-mails...mais pour le moment moi je me cache endessous de mon bureau ...j'aime pas les OVNI qui vous me pitcher

**So ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU A…..**

**Kohana-CHAN:** Merci tes review me font toujours rire Et voilà tu c'est quoi Sesshy a dis …Demo… je suis heureuse que tu me lise encore Merci mille fois

**Yune-CHAN :** Pas trop dessus…je c que beuacoup de gens s'attendais a plus, mais c'est Sesshomaru et je ne peu pas le faire tout mimi et prince charmant comme ca, ca ne marche pas, ce n'est pas dans ma loi du possible

**Misticelfe-CHAN :** Ohayo contente que tu me lise toujours et pas grave si tu laisse pas un review a chaque chap moi je trouve sympa davoir des review mais ce nest pas une obligation So Arigato

**Karite-CHAN **: Arigato pour le reveiw il est vraiment sympa j'aime me faire dire que mon style est bon et j'ai hate de lire des news chapitre de tes histoires moi la aller hop au travail :p

**Sauyra-CHAN** : Pas trop dessu j'espère ….. moi je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre….je le trouve nul je crois mais bon …c la vie je peux pas toujours faire des chef-d'œuvre !

**Kakelle** : Tu ma inspirer tu sais…(rire sadique) J'ai faillit faire dire a Sesshy ….Je ne te tuerais même pas de mes propres main tu me dégoute trop, tu est une honte a mon statu de seigneur ningen inférieur …mais bon jme suis dis que si j'écrivais sa je me fesait dé TÊTER par tous ceux qui me lisent

**Silvara :** Iie je n'éface aucun reveiw moi je prend tout les commentraire, et j'avoue que ce que tu ma dis ma remit sur le droit chemin ….. je trouve que je mégare un peu trop quand je rentre dans la tête de Sesshy mais bon ….. ce chap est moins pire

**SHINO-GAKO-CHAN **: Oui t ma fan number one les autres…sont rendue inexistante alors t promu number one :p ET pour le fais que je soit sadique comme ca… je ne c pas peut-être que je me défoule comme ca…. Je n'est pas un caractère méchant….mais quand j'écris, je me défoule énormément


	7. Chapter 7

Mot De Nahi : Ohayo mina-san!!!!! Bon…ce chapitre j'aurais du le poster il y a 6 mois jour pour jour -- mais une sympathique personne que j'ai vraiment envie de mettre en michouie et que je ne connais pas …ma piquer le chapitre….mes notes de cours …et mon journal intime…qui se trouvait dans une reliure de cuir qui ma coûter 180$$$$$ …alors …si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas une raison valable pour ne pas avoir réécrit le chapitre et bien …..

Disclamer : Les perso Rin, Sesshyn'amour , Aunt, Jaken Appartient A Rumiko Takahashi-sama ….Minoru appartiens a l'esprit déranger De Nahi Teada

DÉDIER A MISTICELFE et SAYURA-CHAN

NE ME REGARDE PAS

CHAP 7 ( fin heureuse ….il va exister une fin ou tout fini mal :p)

La Colère du Soleil était à son apogée, il était entré dans une fureur jamais vue auparavant. Son esprit était accaparé par une seule et unique idée, se venger! Cependant, ce n'était pas une petit soif d'une vengeance enfantine, oh non loin de là. C'était l'appelle d'une haine mortelle qui demandais l'assouvissement de ses désir morbide par la couler d'un pluie rouge.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Il restait une change à Minoru de ne pas mourir, une seul et unique, la lame cacher qu'il portait au bras droit. Minoru ne stoppa pas son élan, son seul espoir était de mettre entre lui et Sesshomaru, un espace trop petit pour qu'il ne puisse pas dégainer son Katana. Tout se passait au ralentit pour le violeur de Rin Il décocha un direct du droit et fit exprès de manquer sa cible de quelques centimètres. Il déclencha sa lame pendant que son bras droit passait devant le visage sans expression de Sesshomaru. Puis le temps repris sa vitesse normal, à ses yeux. L'adrénaline avait envahie son corps, il fixait le sol, s'il avait raté son coup, il était mort. Il sentit l'odeur du sang frai qui coulait, il avait réussi. L'adrénaline qui l' avait envahie commençais à le quitter laissant la place à une étrange douleur dans son abdomen. Il leva de grand yeux vers Sesshomaru. Celui-ci affichait un sourire mauvais, malgré la large fente qui parcourait de pars en pars sa joue gauche et d'où se déversait du sang. Devant les yeux exorbités de Minoru, qui prouvait qu'il n'avait rien compris à la situation et pourquoi son ennemie n'était pas mort, Sesshomaru leva son unique main à la porter de sa vue. Elle était couverte d'un rouge noirâtre et même le kimono normalement blanc immaculé du lord était couvert de cette couleur sombre et reluisante. Minoru porta sa main droite à son abdomen souffrant, ses pupilles se rétrécirent d'horreur. De son ventre, s'écoulait un liquide chaud, tremblant, il baissa ses yeux sur sa main, elle était recouverte d'un rouge sombre. Il fixa à nouveau Sesshomaru, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il l'avait toucher, mais quand? et cette douleur si intense qui prenait de l'ampleur au fils que les secondes s'écoulaient. C'est alors qu'il remarqua à travers le liquide rouge qui commençait a séché une lueur verte sur les ongles de Sesshomaru.

_BeErK_! Minoru cracha du sang et s'effondra sur ses genoux, laissant ses mains pendantes toucher le sol froid, il ne comprenait plus rien, la douleur avait atteint sa faculté de raisonner. Ses yeux était grand ouvert de stupidité et d'horreur son visage avait blêmit et de long filait rouge coulait de sa bouche.

J_e te l'avais bien dis que j'allais te tuer pour se que tu lui as fais! J'aurais voulu que tu souffre d'avantage! _Sesshomaru leva lentement toukinji au dessus de la tête de Minoru, comme une épée de Damoclès. Minoru ne bougeait pas, il était prisonnier de sa douleur, de sa peur, incapable même de penser.

_Omae…SHINE!_ Le toukinji s'abattit sur la nuque du youkai s'enfoncent jusqu'au centre de ses entrailles. Dans un rictus la bouche de Minoru s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son cœur avait stoppé d'un coup sec. Lentement le lord retira son épée du corps inerte tout en se délectant du son que la lame fessait en l'extirpant. Le corps du youkai tomba sur le sol, Sesshomaru esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et tourna les talons. Il l'avait tuer, il avait venger Rin s'en perdre sa réputation, car il pouvait toujours dire qu'il avait puni d'une façon exemplaire le malotru qui avait touché à ses bien et violer les limites de son territoire. Plus il pensait au pourquoi il avait fait cela, plus Rin apparaissait dans ses pensées et plus sa joie malfaisante le quittait ,laissant place a quelque chose de plus terne, mais plus doux et tendre à la fois. Il pensait à sa douce protéger, il s'immobilisa. Rin, cette chose si fragile, si belle, si mature et réfléchi, même malgré le côté jovial enfantin qu'elle aimait montré parfois, elle en restait un femme douce et aimante. Une fleure au couleur suave dépourvue d'épine, une fleure entouré de ronce, une fleure donc le danger plane en permanence au dessus de sa tête et donc il était le seul protecteur. Le seul protecteur!!!! Il abaissa son regard sur sa main tacher de rouge bruni. Il avait tuer pour la protéger …… mais il n'avait pas fait cela juste pour elle, il l'avait fait aussi pour garder son secret, pour garder son honneur. Il continuait de fixer sa main, elle était couverte de sang , du sang de sa victime, mais il n'avait pas que sa main qui était souiller, son kimono blanc aussi était contaminer par le sang du youkai qu'il venait de tuer. Il se dirigea vers la rivière de son domaine. Il ne pouvait revenir ainsi devant elle, il allait la traumatiser a nouveau c'était sur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Jaken ?_

L'interpeller se retourna, il était stupéfait, elle avait parler, elle l'avait appelé! Il la fixa. Elle était accoté contre l'arbre la tête penchant sur le coté, ses yeux lustré de folie le fixait. Sa figure était blanche comme la neige, ses trait étaient tous tirés comme si elle n'aurait pas dormie pendant des jours et des jours pour ne pas voir des semaines. Des larmes séchés marquaient encore ses joues sans couleur. Elle était triste à voir avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, toute recroquevillé sur elle même, elle qui se tenait toujours droite et fière. Jaken n'osait pas bouger, il aurait aimé aller se collé contre elle la serré dans ses bras pour la réconforté, mais il était un youkai qu'est-ce que les autres youkais penseraient? Qu'est-ce que Sesshomaru en penserait. Jaken regardait Rin droit dans les yeux et pourtant il avait l'impression de fixer du vide, car c'est ce que reflétaient les yeux de Rin, du vide….le néant.

Aunt qui regardait se qui se passait décida de bouger et d'aller rejoindre Rin. Lentement il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

_Aunt c'est…c'est une…une…. Tu imagines se que Sesshomaru-sama va dire?_

Aunt regarda Jaken avec une de ses têtes tout en déposant l'autre sur la poitrine de Rin pour qu'elle allonge ses jambes, qui était replier sur elle, lui permettant d'y dépose sa tête. Puis quand Rin allongea ses jambes, le youkai déposa son autre tête sur le sol, le long des jambes de la jeune femme. Jaken regarda un moment silencieux Rin qui flattait la tête d'Aunt qui était sur ses jambes, en fait qu'avait-il a faire des autres youkai Rin était sa compagne de route, elle l'avait aider souvent par le passer, elle lui avait déjà sauvé la vie même, alors pourquoi…pourquoi …….!!! Jaken avança vers Rin et alla se placer à son côté libre et passa un bras derrière son dos.

_Daijobu dess ka Rin?_ Demanda le petit lézard.

_- hum…..Arigato Jaken-sama!_ Rin fit un petit sourire et s'accota après Jaken. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle allait bien, car cela aurait été mentir, mais elle ne voulais pas non plus dire qu'elle allait mal, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle lutait trop fort contre se fais pour pouvoir l'avouer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

L'eau froide et pure entourai son corps lui offrant ainsi de douce caresse purificatrice, acceptent avec simplicité de prendre tout ses vices et ainsi l'en débarrasser. Sa main et son kimono retrouvait peu à peu leur couleur initiale pendant que l'eau se teintait en rouge à leur contacte. Une fois totalement propre il sortit tranquillement de la rivière, prit ses amures et lentement les ajusta sur son kimono. Avec de petit pas il retourna vers le campement où ils les avaient laisser où il l'avait laisser elle. Il prenait son temps, mais ne cessait d'avancer espérant que le soleil haut dans le ciel pourrait le sécher avant qu'il arrive devant elle, espérant ainsi qu'elle ne puisse inventer quelque scénario inquiétant, quoique la marque sur sa figure devrais suffire à l'inquiétée.. Les arbres se succédaient devant lui, même sans repère visuel il savait qu'il approchait de son but, il le savait, car il le sentait. Le vent taquin, amenait l'odeur unique et suave de Rin jusqu'à lui. Pendant un instant Sesshomaru figea puis il accéléra un peu le pas. Une autre odeur se mélangeait au doux parfum de Rin et il ne pouvait l'identifier correctement, du moins pas sur le coup. Puis le Seigneur se ravisa, l'odeur de youkai qui entourait celle de sa belle, c'était une odeur de youkai qu'il connaissait bien , trop pour que cela soit un inconnue. Le soleil achevait sa course en teintant le ciel de flammèches oranges et rose qui lichaient le bleu foncent du ciel. Malgré les ombres qui s'insinuaient dans tout les coins et recoins où pouvait se porter son regard il la vit. Frêle ombre mouvante autour d'un petit feu ranimant celui-ci avant de retourner se tapir dans l'ombre. Le feu grandissant cachait se l'objet de ses pensés. Encore quelque mettre et ce feu qui la dissimulait à son regard allait lui permettre de mieux la regarder. Elle s'était r'adossée à l'arbre, entre Jaken et Aunt. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage était calme. Il resta là quelque instant à regarder la lueur des flammes courir sur se visage fin. Elle semblait à nouveau rayonné, mais ce n'était que tromperie. Shessomaru détourna son regard et alla s'asseoir un peu en retrait dans un angle d'où il pouvait la contemplé. Le feu baisait tranquillement libérant une odeur de bois brûler et un fin crépitement. Shesshomaru ferma les yeux sur se paysage dansant de flamme minuscules. Rin frissonna, le lord rouvrir machinalement les yeux. Elle était debout et cherchait des branches pour ranimer le feu, elle ne l'avait même pas remarquer, elle n'avait pas remarquer son maître.

_-Rin!_ Sesshomaru resta assit pensant qu'un geste brusque lui ferais peur.

_….. Je… ne……qui…Ne vous approchez pas de moi _!!!!! Rin ne voyais pas Sesshomaru dans la noirceur qui avait envahi la forêt, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, elle savait uniquement que c'était un homme. Avec horreur ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vie une masse sombre s'avancer vers elle.

_N'est pas peur Rin c'est moi!_ Sesshomaru tentait de garder son calme, mais il s'en voulait. Sa supposition était mauvaise, il l'avait effrayé.

_Je….Se….Shesso-ma-ru-sa-ma_!!!! Rin pencha sa tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux, était ce vraiment lui ou une autre supercherie d'un homme barbare et si c'était le cas, si c'était un autre malade qui venait la prendre, qu'avait – elle a perdre maintenant? Cela n'importait pu.

_Oui Rin c'est moi _! Shessomaru jeta quelque branche sec dans le feu. Celui-ci les dévora projetant de hautes flammes dansantes. Des reflets or miroitaient sur la chevelure argenté du seigneur. Il regardait Rin de son air impassible, mais soudainement ses traits s'adoucirent et laissèrent l'ombre d'un sourire parcourir ses lèvres avant de se figer a nouveau dans leur trait glacial. Rin lui avait sourie et cela l'avait apaiser, mais maintenant elle avait baiser la tête et il pouvait sentir l'odeur amère de ses larmes.

-_…Pour….pour….pour-quoi… pourquoi Sessho-maru-sama re…regarde Rin comme sa….Rin le dégoûte, Je…je….je le savais ….Je ne suis…pu digne de Seshhomaru-sa…..!_!! Le lord avait relever la tête de Rin par le menton.

_Ne dis pas ça Rin !_ Tu ne me dégoûtera jamais, moi….. je te trouve belle! Sesshomaru avait froncis les sourcils, il n'était pas sur s'il convenait qu'un seigneur de son rang dise une chose pareille à une humaine.

_Je….whatashi…..ano……hum!!!!!_ Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et ses belles joues blanches rosirent.

Sesshomaru s'assit au côté de Rin fixant Aunt et Jaken de l'autre côté du feu. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se réveille, du moins pas toute suite. Il leva sont bras le passa autour des épaules frêle de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui.

_Prend fluffy et cache toi avec, je ne veux pas que tu attrape froid!_ LE lord regardait toujours droit devant lui et défit son étreinte et alla déposer sa main sur le fourreau de son épée.

-_Arigato-gozaimassu Sesshomaru-sama!_ Les yeux mis clos, un petit sourire au lèvres Rin pris fluffy la déposa sur elle et la serrant dans ses deux mains apporta la fourrure à sa figure pour sentir sa douceur effleurer sa peu. Sesshomaru, la regardait faire du coin de l'œil, il avait envie de sourire, mais se retient. Il était content de voir Rin agir de la sorte, avec autant de naïveté et de douceur. Rin s'emmitoufla dans fluffy, ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvris se pincent les deux lèvre ensemble.

_-Nani Rin !_?? Sesshomaru avait tourné sont regard vers elle, il avait remarquer sont petit air de est-ce que je peux posé ma question ou non. Rin ferma les yeux, et les rouvris presque aussitôt affichant un petit sourire triste. Doucement, gracieuse comme une geisha, elle se leva sur ses genoux et approcha son visage de celui de son maître.

_Arigato-gozaimassu pour tout Sesshomaru-sama….suki-da-yo!_!!! Avec une douceur cruelle Rin déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son seigneur et maître. Puis après un cours moment éternelle, remplie d'un joie amer la jeune fille se rassit et colla sa tête sur l'épaule de son maître.

Bonne nuit Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, mais repassa son bras autour des épaules de Rin, continuant machinalement de fixer les deux youkais en face de lui.

-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(p-s : suki-dayo ..sa veux dire I LIKE U et non I LOVE U) mouahahah...ma pt faire une suite a se chap la :P

ARIGATO-GOZAIMASSU À :

Shinokago-chan : Ohayo ma fan number one !!! Je ne sais pas si tu va lire ceci mais bon….pour une dure histoire… je vais voir…j'ai pomale décrocher de f. , mais la les vacances arrive alaors je devrais continuer !!!!

SAYURA-CHAN : hai hai tu est ma fan number two :P Et merci pour tout tes reveiws sa ma remonter le moral merci infiniment

Dodie Eogue : Merci pour l'encouragement

Yune-chan666-chan : lol sa fait bien des chan… J'espère que ta aimer et que minuro a asser souffert a ton gout

Misticelfe – je t'addore-chan-chan : Koukou puce!!!!! Ah oui moi sadique…. Je vois pas se que tu veux dire …..je me trouve asser gentil de se temps si :P

Kohana Higurashi : Jadote tes reviews ils sont bon et sa me rend heureuse

Kakelle : J'aime bien ton idée …seul hick je ne crois pas que sa se trouve a l'ère sengoku…quoique une table oui…mais le matériel pour le tenir en vie pour qu'il souffre plus non 

Naborucool : arigato


End file.
